


Cuddle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Do you need to go?"





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Malec + cuddling.

The rain beat heavily against the windows as the storm raged on outside, but it went unnoticed by the couple on the bed. Magnus and Alec lay with their arms wrapped around each other as they softly kissed, the candles spread around the room giving just enough light to see one another.

Alec reluctantly pulled back when he heard his phone go off and reached over Magnus to grab it from the nightstand, sighing when he read the message.

"Do you need to go?"

Alec shook his head and typed something before setting his phone down and wrapping his arms around Magnus once more. He rolled onto his back and pulled Magnus on top of him, kissing him. "I told Jace not to contact me unless it's an emergency," He replied. "I'd much rather be here with you anyways."

Magnus smiled and shuffled down to rest his head on Alec's chest, right over his heart. "Good. I like it when you're here." He closed his eyes and sighed in content as he listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat. "I love you, Alexander."

Alec's arms tightened around him. "I love you too."


End file.
